my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Splash Screens
, a.k.a. loading screens, are artwork and tips that show while is loading. __TOC__ Tips *The Abandoned Ruin at the bottom of the Church tower has many relics and ores left over from the old world. *Sparkling objects in the world are resources that can be gathered, they include plants, rocks, and branches. *When you can't find the mission target, you can open the World Map to find the mark. *The Worktable can be upgraded at the A&G Construction Company located in Peach Plaza. The upgrade is needed to craft better items. *The Worktable and Assembly Station in your yard can produce a variety of goods that can be sold to stores for money. *You'll only be able to take Commerce Guild commissions after you've registered your workshop with Mayor Gale. *Open the options menu to view the controls layout. *The Day of the Bright Sun is on the 19th Day of Month 1 of each year. It celebrates the event of Peach clearing the clouds and letting the sun rays once again shine on the land around a century ago. The Age of Darkness before Peach lasted for 330 years. *Peach is the most famous person in the world, he's recognized for bringing us into the current age. *The Civil Corps are the defenders of the Alliance of Free Cities. They keep order and maintain the ruins throughout the land. *The Civil Corps sometimes send out exploration teams into The Peripheries, a dangerous place beyond the edge of human civilization. *The Civil Corps in the northern Free Cities town of Lucien guard against the ever present pressure from the Duvos Empire. *Portia is part of the 'Alliance of Free Cities', a loose alliance based on shared principles. *The Church of the Light is a key religion in the world, they believe that man reached too high in the past and got burned. Now they warn against the usage of relics in fear of a repeat of history. *The Research Center is an organization that specializes in the study of relics. While recognizing the dangers in some of the relics, their goal is to use the relics for the benefit of mankind. *Portia is a city state located on the coast of the Western Sea, through ocean travel, it's connected with Vega 5, Barnarock, Logos, and Seesai. *A placed item can be Retrieved by swinging an axe at it or pressing & holding the designated button. *Eating and sleeping will replenish your stamina and health points. *In Portia, things will unexpectedly work in your favor if you improve relationships with the other residents. *Data Discs contain technologies left by the Old World. You will receive new diagrams for constructs and machines if you hand them over to the Research Center. *The Heart Knot represents a confession of love. When you give it to your special someone, it means you want to ask that someone out! Available at Alice's shop. *In Portia, a Withered Branch represents a breakup in relationship. When you give it to your love interest, you will break up with her or him. Available at Alice's shop. *You can get the diagram for the Cooking Set by giving some Data Discs to the Research Center. After placing the Cooking Set in your yard, you can start to cook recipes. *Django is a chef who knows many different recipes. Learn secret recipes from him, but they're not free! *Every time you level up, you'll gain skill points. You can spend the points to get better skills. Phyllis can reset your skill tree through acupuncture at the Clinic. *Fireside meetings are held weekly at Peach Plaza every Sunday evening. Sometimes they'll have important information about Portia and the world. *You can set reminders on the Calendar, which may include the time and information on the event. *Every Portia resident have his or her own preferred gifts. Figuring these out can help you gain a better relationship with that person faster. *The Play and Date system is one of the fastest ways to improve relationships with other residents. But it's limited to once per person per week. So make the best of it! *All Storage Boxes in your yard can be managed by the storage drop-down interface from each storage. The Worktable, Assembly Station, and production machines can all consume items directly from the Storage Boxes. *Once you have Ack or a spouse, you can give them a dedicated Helper Storage. They will only use items from that storage. *Wallpapers and floor tiles are available at the A&G Construction for purchase, where you can also purchase the Roller Brush and the Floor Brush to paint. *Pigments are an important part of decorating your yard. They can be made in the Blender. *The Church of the Light's shop has plant seeds and Planter Boxes for sale. *The Mysterious Saleman visits Portia on the 27th and 28th day of every season. He has some interesting offerings. Check him out! *The Commerce Guild Product Inspections are conducted on every Saturday and Sunday. Builders with a Workshop ranking above Level C can participate. Successful inspections can return significant bonuses. *A&G Construction can renovate, upgrade, and add new structures to your home, such as the Coop, the Shed], and the Stable. *The Civil Corps can take on commissions from residents on their commission board in their headquaters. They can help in finding useful materials from the ruins around Portia. *There are rental horses available at MacDonald's ranch. You will need to install a Stable in your yard if you plan to have your own mounts. *When you run out of Wood, you can use your Worktable to turn Hardwood into regular Wood. *Your mailbox at home is an important way for other Portia residents reach you. Check it regularly! *If you press the "Sort All" button in your Inventory, you can sort all identical items into a storage box at once. *Sanwa is the only barber in Portia. If you ever want to change your hairstyle or dye your hair, visit him at his barbershop. *There's a newspaper board at the entrance of the Portia Times, there you can get all the latest news. You may raise the popularity of your workshop by advertising in the Portia Times. *Feces is one of the materials used to make Fertilizer. Don't give them to some random resident though. Most Portians don't like it. *Taking commissions from the Commerce Guild can be the best way to make money. However, don't take more than you can handle. Failing commissions can negatively affect your workshop rankings. *Use Fertilizer to increase the yield of the crops in the Planter Boxes. *When you can no longer find new relics in the Abandoned Ruins, change the floor level at the control panel at the entrance to get to a new area. *The annual Portia Fishing Day happens on the 12th and 13th days of Spring. You'll need to register first once you arrive at the contest location. If you place in the top spots, you will be rewarded nicely. *Day of the Bright Sun happens on the 19th day of Spring. It is to celebrate the day when Peach brought sunlight back to the people. On this day, an airship will drop presents for residents below to grab! *The 12th and 13th days of Summer mark the annual Portia Martial Arts Tournament. You will need to register two days prior to the event. *The 27th day of Summer is the Day of Memories. It is a day where people remember the past and celebrate the future. *The annual Portia Land Run race takes place on the 12th and 13th days of Autumn. You must register to participate! *The 20th day of autumn marks the Autumn Festival. People cook all kinds of delicacies to celebrate the harvest. There are even a harvest weight competition! *The 12th and 13th days of winter mark the annual Snowball Battle. Anyone can participate, just don't get hit in the face by a snowball! *The 23rd day of winter marks the Winter Solstice holiday. Citizens join together to enjoy a cozy and tasty hotpot. Lose the chill! *Once you have collect enough relic pieces, you can restitute them using the Recovery Machine in the Research Center. *Gazing at the stars is a romantic during a date. But, it can only occur during clear weather. Timing is the key here! *Having a comfortable and spacious home is one of the prerequisites to getting married. Once your spouse moves in, a nice clean bed for two is a must. You can find it at Paulie's Best Brothers' furniture shop. *If you ever meet your one true love, you can buy the Wedding Ring from the Mysterious Salesman to express your desire for marriage. *When you're ready to explore the Hazardous Ruins, prepare enough stamina and health items for the trip. Good weapons and equipment are also crucial! *Swords are suitable weapons for beginners. Axes and pickaxes are used for logging and quarrying. *You can use a Trap Box in specific locations to trap Colorful Lhamas. They can be used as mounts. *Bird Nests, Lucky Chests, and Lucky Sacks can be opened by right clicking in your Inventory. Random items can be found in them. *You may find all sorts of diagrams from your Pa's Workshop Handbook. You can also learn where to get various raw materials. *When Carol gets her Sewing Machine, she can modify your clothes, raise the stats of your favorite clothes to match the the best one's. *The Photo Album records your time in Portia. You should flip through it from time to time. If you skip a cutscene, it will not show up in the Photo Album. *Once you have Photo Frame, you can choose a photo for it and hang it on the wall. *Total Tools is where Mars makes his living. You can upgrade important items and purchase weapons and tools from there. *Many Portians have their own stories. You will learn them once you befriend them. *The game is saved after each day. You will be sent home to sleep at 3am everyday if you're still out and about at that time. *In the Abandoned Ruins, many precious relics can only be detected by the Relic Scanner. The yellow markers in the scanner mark the location of the relics. *Once you have adopted a pet, you may buy a Pet Tag to rename them from the Mysterious Salesman. *Once you're married, you can buy a Sweetheart Cake from the Mysterious Salesman for your spouse to change how they address you. *Django's Roundtable Restaurant has delicious food everyday. Good for restoring some health! *Portia residents all have various wishes. When you fulfill them, you will win their favor. Find the ones who have wishes on the main map. *When your relationship with the Portia citizens reach a certain level, they will tell you their daily routines. Then you can find them on your map. *Granny Sophie's ranch has some seeds and food for sale. Check it out! *Depending on the movement of the fish, move your mouse in the same direction as the fish to lower the tension in the fishing line. At the same time, press the left mouse button to reel in the fish. If the tension reaches maximum, the fish will get away. Splash screens LOADING_night.png|Nighttime screen; shows when player goes to sleep Splash screen Portia.png|Portia city from a distance Splash screen Portia street.png|Portia city Portia_bg_1.jpg|Portia Harbor Splash screen 7.png|Possibly Bassanio Heights or Somber Marsh Splash screen 11.png|Sewage Plant Splash screen 10.png|Possibly Sewage Plant or WOW Industries Splash screen 2.png|Possibly Sewage Plant or WOW Industries Splash screen 8.png|Possibly Sewage Plant or WOW Industries Splash screen 4.png|WOW Industries Splash screen 5.png|Possibly Eufaula Tunnel or Ingall's Mine Splash screen 6.png|Possibly Ingall's Mine Splash screen 3.png|Computer Lab Ruin Splash screen Starlight Island.png|Starlight Island Splash screen 1.png Splash screen 9.png stores Category:Images